


【野狼爱情传说PWP】

by zeikui



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeikui/pseuds/zeikui
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲, 于郭 - Relationship, 郭德纲/于谦, 鱼进锅 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【野狼爱情传说PWP】

在很久很久以前，森林里有一个快乐的小镇，叫德云童话镇。镇子里，住着一个单纯善良的人，名字叫做郭小桃。

郭小桃是一个十分害羞的人。他一害羞，整个脸就红红的，像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃，因此大家都叫他“小红桃”。当然啦，他本人不太喜欢别人这么叫他，因为，怪害臊的！

这一天，郭小桃听说自己的徒弟栾云平身体不太好，便准备了一瓶德云红酒，一块美味的乳酪蛋糕，打算去看望看望他。

临走前，师父担心地嘱咐：“郭小桃，你千万要记得只走大路、别走小路，遇到坏人不要乱搭话，早去早回，听到没？”

郭小桃“嗯嗯”地点点头，答应得特别快，十分乖巧地提着小篮子走出了家。结果刚一出门，他就把师父的话抛在脑后啦！

通完栾精灵家的路很远，要经过一片森林。

森林里，漫林碧透，林海浩瀚，晨雾在林间缓缓流动，缠绕着每一颗红云杉，微风拂过，梨花间嫩绿的小叶偷偷地钻了出来，白绿相衬显得格外美丽。

郭小桃开心地哼着小曲儿，大踏步走在小路上。小路两边的绿色灌木丛中，点缀着一簇簇鲜花。他一边走一边采着花，放在篮子里，打算给自己爱徒一个惊喜。

这时候，烫着头叼着烟的于大野狼经过了这里。

他早就垂涎于郭小桃的美色，此刻见他独自一人，不由得转了转眼珠，心生一个主意。

于是，他藏起尾巴，整理了一下胸前的领带和西装的褶皱，走上前，摆出一副绅士的风度，向郭小桃鞠了一躬，微笑着恭维道：

“哦！这是多么巧啊～郭小桃先生！在这么明媚的春天遇见您，真是我的荣幸，顺便一提，您新作的大褂看着真合适！”

“啊谢谢您，尊敬的先生。”郭小桃虽然心里有所戒备，但还是礼貌地回答了他。

“请问阁下，您漂亮的小篮子里装的是什么呀？” 于大野狼好奇地问。

“回先生，是一瓶葡萄酒和一块奶油蛋糕，我的徒儿生病了，我带着它们去看望他。”郭小桃说。

“哦！我的老天！你可真是一个贴心的好伙计！”于大野狼由衷地赞美道，眼睛却色眯眯地瞟着郭小桃袖口漏出的一截白生生的手腕。

郭小桃瞬间红了脸，他本就是个腼腆的人，经不住别人这般甜言蜜语的夸奖：“这，这都是师父应该做的。”

“不不不，我亲爱的朋友，并不是所有的人都有您这般善良柔软的心肠！”于大野狼一边夸张地比划着，一边悄悄贴近他，他用力嗅了嗅郭小桃的身子，那比奶油蛋糕还甜的味道，让他不由得心猿意马。

“敢问您的爱徒家在何处呢？改日我也想去登门拜访！不知是否冒昧呢？” 于大野狼谦虚地弯着腰，冲他露出和善可亲的笑容，看起来十分值得信赖。

郭小桃傻乎乎地说：“多谢先生的好意，他就在XX小路尽头的小木屋住。若是平儿知道您这么好心，他一定会好开心！”

于大野狼温柔而合乎礼仪地吻了吻他的手，再度鞠躬致敬后，告别了郭小桃，然后迅速抄近路，抢先赶到了栾云平家。他打算先把小栾关起来，然后再冒充他的样子“吃掉”郭小桃。

“咚、咚、咚！请问栾精灵在家吗～”于大野狼故意装出郭小桃清脆的嗓音，细声细语地问。

“是谁呀？”栾云平咳嗽着坐起身子。

“是我，郭小桃！我来看你来啦！”于大野狼乖巧地说。

“哦哦，是师父啊！门没锁，您快进来吧！”栾云平听说师父来了，又是欣喜又是感动。

于大野狼一听，立刻闯进屋子，将栾云平打晕捆绑了起来，并塞住嘴巴，关进了柜子里！

“嘿嘿，我可真是太聪明了！”于大野狼摸摸下巴笑了笑，他找了一件栾云平的衣服换上，并带上了一顶黑色的帽子，骄傲地摇了摇尾巴，躺到栾云平的位置去了。

很快，郭小桃也走到了栾云平家门口。看到爱徒家的房门敞开着，他感到很诧异，而且一进屋子就有一种异样的感觉，心中便想：“天呐！平常我这么爱来平儿的家，今天怎么这样害怕！”

他大声叫道：“早上好！”，可是没有听到回答。他走到床前拉开帘子，只见爱徒躺在床上，帽子拉的低低的，把脸都遮住了，样子非常奇怪。

于大野狼听到郭小桃的动静，悄悄动了动耳朵，他心想：“我得想办法把郭小桃骗到床上来！” 

于是他假装咳嗽两声，装出虚弱的样子：“咳咳。师父啊，我身体不太舒服，有些冷，您可以坐上床来嘛，我想近一些看到您。”

郭小桃不疑有他，乖顺地趴到床边上来。

“师父～您可以坐进被窝里来嘛，我自生病后很久没有和人接触了，想和您亲近亲近呐～”于大野狼接着诱劝道。

郭小桃虽然觉得有些奇怪，因为平儿很少会和他这般没规矩的撒娇，但考虑到爱徒现在身体虚弱，犹豫了一下，还是掀开被子坐了进去，结果，“栾云平”马上就搂住他的腰把他拉进自己了怀里！

“栾云平！”郭小桃吃惊地叫了一声，没留神差点直接栽倒在床上。随即，他的腰被紧紧禁锢在“爱徒”的臂弯里，双腿也被强行分开，放在了对方的腰的两侧。

“我的好师父，要这样，我们才算亲近～” “栾云平”露出坏笑。

郭小桃这下才看出眼前这位“爱徒”的面容有些奇怪！他有些紧张地问：

“平儿，你的耳朵，怎么忽然这么大呀！”

“当然为了更好地听到您唱戏啊！”

“可是平儿，你的眼睛怎么这么大啊？”

“那是为了更清楚地看到您台上的风采啊！”

“平儿，你的手怎么这么大啊？”

“当然为了更好地扶着您上台啊！”

“可是可是……我的平儿，这个玩意儿，又是为什么……这么大呀！”

郭小桃忽然感觉到身下有个硬邦邦的东西翘了起来，顶在了他的臀部！他一下子羞红了脸，连忙推开“栾云平”想要站起来，可是对方比他动作更快，一个翻身就把郭小桃扑倒在了身下！

这下，于大野狼彻底露出了真面目！他紧紧抓住郭小桃的手腕把它们按在了他的头顶上方，邪恶地笑着说：“当然是为了，更好的‘吃’掉你啊！”

郭小桃吓得拼命挣扎，高声呼喊救命，可是声音却全都被对方堵在了嗓子眼里，只发得出呜呜的抗议声！随即，他感受到一双冰凉的手已经解开了他的大褂，探进了薄薄的水裤里！

“你！你！”郭小桃气得羞红了脸，他刚被一番暴风雨般的强吻弄得喘不过气，几乎快要窒息！眼下又因为力气小，挣扎不脱，只能使劲儿扭动身子，却被于大野狼将他的衣服褪得更尽！

“别着急啊....师父，‘平儿’这就让你爽到天上去！”于大野狼对郭小桃青涩的反应十分满意，他干脆从对方的大褂上撕下来一块布，捆住他的双手，将里面的中衣整个掀起来，推到了郭小桃脖子下，然后饥渴不已地啃噬起了他香甜滑嫩的肌肤，一条带着倒刺的灵活大舌头大肆舔过两颗水润的樱桃，在淡红的乳晕上一圈圈勾勒出淫靡的色彩。

郭小桃的呼吸明显变得粗重了许多，他大睁着的眼睛流露出愤怒与屈辱混杂的神色，于大野狼浅色的眸子划过一丝狡猾的笑意，将抚摸乳晕的手指猛地一收，捏住柔软的乳珠好一番蹂躏。

搓捻碾弄，揉摁挤压，小巧的乳珠在手指的挑动下如同成熟的果实一般充血饱胀，一波波快感潮水般袭来，郭小桃身子如触电般弹动着，一声惊叫淹没在纠缠的唇齿间。

“很有感觉？”于大野狼低低地笑着，沙哑迷人的声线带着热气，吹拂着郭小桃的耳垂，郭小桃顷刻间红了大半边脸！

于大野狼心里暗笑，他不怀好意地伸手向下，揉了揉郭小桃瑟缩在裆部的命根子，粗糙的爪子磨蹭着湿润的马眼，拼命地刺激对方的敏感部位。突如其来的快感折磨得郭小桃忍不住浑身发抖，他再也无法抑制住脱口而出的呻吟，羞得眼角发烫，浑身火烧云一般泛起了大片大片的绯红。这下，他彻底成了一颗熟透多汁的小红桃了！

于大野狼惊讶于他的敏感之余，也被充满魅惑的身子勾得意乱情迷。他不顾郭小桃的哀求，越发熟练地套弄着郭小桃的欲望，而且速度越来越快！

“啊～哈……别，别！” 欲望层层叠加，郭小桃被刺激得说不出话来，只感觉到一股热流不断涌向小腹，下体涨的难受，他在于大野狼的带领下逐渐攀上巅峰，然后只见一道白光闪过，竟精关失守射了出来！

一刹那，郭小桃大脑仿佛失去了神智，他呆愣了一会儿，竟然鼻子一酸，被欺负地嘤嘤地哭了起来。他平时可从未经历过这般令人羞愧的事情！

于大野狼见状，也有些不知所措，连忙温柔地地吻了吻他湿漉漉的眼角，轻轻抚慰着：“没事儿昂没事，第一次都是这样的，等多来几次就好了昂！”

郭小桃一听还要再多来几次，气愤地捶着于大野狼的胸口，眼泪流的更凶了。

于大野狼叹了口气，其实他自己的命根子还硬得发疼呢！干脆不理他，接着埋头苦干，一边舔着又白又软的身子，一边用粗长的手指划过玉囊，暧昧地在穴口儿画起了圈。

郭小桃感觉到后庭的褶皱被没轻重地揉按着，吓得浑身一激灵，生生打了个寒颤：“你……你这坏家伙！你还要干嘛！”

于大野狼也不理他，一根手指就这么突兀地闯进了狭窄的甬道，在湿热的黏膜的包裹下，一点点地开拓前进。还没等郭小桃哭喊着适应过来，他又强硬地塞入了第二根，第三根，在里面四处摸索，像是在寻找着什么。

郭小桃简直快被这种凌迟一般巨大的屈辱和快感折磨的快要发疯，他咬牙死死地忍耐着，眼眶里又蒙上一层水雾，看起来顽强而又脆弱。突然间不知于大野狼触到了什么位置，他满脸惊骇没忍住大声喊叫了出来，清亮亮的嗓音带着点儿痒酥酥的媚气儿响彻了整个屋子！

“是这儿？”于大野狼戏谑地又摁了几下，回答他的是郭小桃被通了电门一般拼命发抖的身子和勾人心魄的浪叫。他满意地撤出手指，不等郭小桃反应过来，就将自己早已肿胀到发紫的巨大肉棒通进了那处销魂之地！

“啊！疼疼！疼！”郭小桃凄厉地惨叫着，委屈地嚎啕大哭起来，喉咙里挤出的音节断断续续，甚至都凑不成一个完整的字，可是他呻吟的抽泣声，反倒让体内的驴玩意儿愈发涨大了起来。

于大野狼也被情欲折腾的眼睛发红，郭小桃紧致湿软的后穴拼命地裹紧他比烫头棒还要可怖的大铁棍，吸得他头皮发麻！

他再也忍不住了，于是狠心地挺动腰肢，大力揉捏着郭小桃细软的腰肢，在上面留下淤青的痕迹。欲望如同烧红的烙铁灼烧着残余的理智，他不管不顾地开始了野兽般凶猛的攻势，对身下人呻吟着痛呼的哭声充耳不闻，只求将性器一寸一寸地凿入更深的极限，恨不得立刻就把那处销魂的地儿狠命地凿熟捅烂，操到从未达到过的深度，把他操死在床上！

郭小桃脸上被泪水泡的红透湿漉，他从来没想过交媾可以这般疼痛，他拼了命地哀求、示弱，挣扎，却悲哀地发现，这一切只会让身上这只大野狼更加血气上涌！

他感到自己像一只被强迫打开硬壳的河蚌，只能无助地张开双腿，任由自己最柔软之处被人肆虐的侵犯，蚕食鲸吞，直至骨尽残骸。

于大野狼一边凶猛地进出着，一边托起郭小桃白嫩柔软的屁股，将他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，这让对方看起来好像一只发情的雌兽。

郭小桃就这样被迫毫无羞耻地在承受着草原上最原始最野蛮的性爱，囊袋啪啪地拍打在雪白的屁股上，使那处渐渐泛起嫣然的红色，配合着穴口因抽插而涌出的淫靡的白沫，任谁看了都忍不住心生凌虐之快！他一边“嗯嗯啊啊”地胡乱叫着，疼得直翻白眼，一边不由自主抓着床单想要往前逃跑，却又立刻被身后的人拽回来摁在鸡巴上猛操，啪啪几巴掌落在肥软的屁股上。

郭小桃的屁股很翘很丰腴，往前顶的时候睾丸撞击上去都能撞出一层肉浪，打起来手感更是好，每打一次小穴就会收得更紧，有时还会吐出淫水来。

于大野狼听着他破碎的哭声，低低喘着粗气，再次加重了抽插的力道，他狠狠掰开果冻般的肥臀，更多的巴掌凶狠地鞭打下来，给它染上更深的红色。被撑开的穴口禁锢着性器，肠道里狭窄湿滑的让他感觉自己在天堂。

郭小桃哭喘着像是快要断了气，手指攥紧了床单。他知道，无论自己怎样恳求，身后的畜生都不会停下的，只好咬住下唇呜咽忍耐着。清脆的巴掌就在耳边回响，他摇着屁股不停地扭动着，一边挨操一边被打得花枝乱颤，看起来特别淫荡。

渐渐地，他连承受的力气都没有了，屁股已经塌了下来，红肿的像是两片熟烂的蜜桃瓣。于大野狼丝毫不为所动，他用另一只手扶着他的胯骨，把他的屁股再度扶了起来。

“求求你了，野狼先生，我真的受不住了” 明知道没有用，郭小桃还是哑着嗓子忍不住又恳求了几句，此刻的他浑身没有任何支撑点，只能任凭身后的人摆弄驰骋。他的脑袋磨蹭着潮湿的床单，眼神迷离，早已失去了神智，如同一个被操纵的破布娃娃。

于大野狼只是嘲讽地嗤笑了一声，伸出舌头舔舐着郭小桃柔软的唇，他不知饥渴地汲取着甜美的津液，像是品尝着某种鲜榨的桃汁，听他动情的闷哼声。

“说了要吃掉你，那就要吃干抹尽。”他慢条斯理地把自己埋在对方的颈间，牙齿啃噬着对方收缩的喉管，连句礼貌性的安慰也没有。

情色和阴暗，让他的表情看起来得意而狠戾，他现在就像一匹真正的草原野狼！

………

不知过了多久，天色快要昏暗，猎人高峰带着一串打好的野兔风尘仆仆地回到了栾云平家。

看到房门半掩着，猎人心里很是诧异，他飞速地推开门，感觉空气中好像弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。

他走到床边，却发现心爱的栾云平不在上面，只有衣服被撕碎成条的郭小桃虚弱地躺在一只大野狼的怀里，像是已经昏迷过去，嫩白的脖颈上面遍布着红红紫紫的痕迹！

而于大野狼呢？

他此刻正打着呼噜，搂着郭小桃，脸上洋溢着餍足微笑呐！

高峰震惊至极，气得差点没把手里的枪摔成两半！

此刻的他还不知道，生病的栾云平还正被塞住嘴巴，困在自己家的大衣柜里呢！

亲爱观众朋友们，请你们猜猜看，吃掉小红桃的于大野狼醒来后，会发生怎样悲惨的结局呢？

end


End file.
